Sanae Kochiya
This article is about the character from ''Touhou Project. For the M.U.G.E.N creator formerly known as Sanae63, see Midori Margatroid.'' 120px |Caption = Artwork from |Creator = Various |Old = Nenmin's version (2008) |New = /RicePigeon's third version/ (2019) |Origin = Touhou Project}} Sanae Kochiya is a human from Touhou Project, and a distant descendant of the goddess Suwako Moriya. She first appeared as the boss of Stage 5 in Mountain of Faith, and later as a recurring playable character. Her role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a shrine maiden, but with her inherited power from Suwako, Sanae has also become a minor deity herself. She is originally from the Outside World, she migrated to Gensokyo with the shrine and its two resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. During the events of Mountain of Faith, she is sent by Kanako to close down the Hakurei Shrine, as Kanako sees any shrine dedicated to rival shinto gods as a threat to her own weakened existence. Unwilling to yield to Sanae's demands, Reimu Hakurei goes off to the Moriya Shrine to make her stand against Kanako. In M.U.G.E.N, Sanae has been made by various authors, including RicePigeon, Kohaku, Nenmin, Frule, and Sanae63. Tamago's version As a rather unexpected departure from most Touhou Project M.U.G.E.N characters, this version of the Moriya Shrine maiden plays akin to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, albeit still using effects from many of the series' fighting games. This leaves little room for projectile spam and overall cheapness. The deified shrine maiden arrives under the guidance of Kanako and Suwako. Sanae seems to be overly reliant on them, as these two make up the majority of Sanae's attacks, when shes not spamming long range pentagram projectiles. Sanae also came equipped with an entire deck of spellcards just in case. With the power to summon two goddesses to its side, in addition to actually being deified as a goddess, Sanae is far from a pushover. By controlling the wind at will, Sanae can redirect projectiles just when you think they can't hit you, as well as using the wind to cancel its actions, so as to be no slouch in the comboing department either. RicePigeon's second version The deified shrine maiden of the Moriya shrine returns, alongside Kanako and Suwako's guidance. Sanae has apparently taken some time to master wind control in Kanako's footsteps, possibly having taken lessons from Rachel Alucard as her ability to shift the wind has been drastically changed, giving Sanae much more control than before. Other notable buffs that were given ensures that Sanae makes up for past shortcomings. RicePigeon's third version While RicePigeon's third take on Sanae may have her going solo without her patron goddesses Kanako and Suwako to perform her bidding anymore, this Moriya shrine maiden can still show she's got what it takes to be a goddess in her own right, with a few new tools at her disposal that allow her to fully take advantage of what her wind mechanic has to offer, making her both difficult to approach and even more difficult to escape from. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Wind Element Users Category:2000's Characters